novaplayerfandomcom-20200213-history
Vaerun
Overview Vaerun is the most western continent in Nova. It's landmass is approximately 3.6 million km². It takes approximately two months to travel from one coast to the opposite. Characteristics Most settlements in Vaerun are civilised and human. There are elves, dwarves and neigerthals to the west, but otherwise the continent is by far predominantly human. Political and military conflict between countries is the most pressing concern for most Vaerish, who usually have little trouble with nonhuman creatures and barbarians. Sometimes the warlords in The Frostreach can become unruly and may raze some small villages, but it is unlikely for them to become a major threat while they are busy fighting each other. The climate is temperate and much of the soil is fertile, so many areas are heavily forested. The port of Oilan in Ossu forms the major trade route to the rest of Nova, along with the much smaller ports in Llerwyn and Kun. Their major exports are weapons and armour from Sar and The Jun Empire, crops from Sar, exotic fruits from Kun and magnificent art from Llerwyn. Regions * The Frostreach: A number of horse lords compete for control in this snowy region, each one holding claim to a number of small villages in their zone of control. The people of this land specialise in animal rearing and fishing. * Daerrûn: An unstable, uninhabitable region people fear. Vegetation grown here often appears mutated and has short life spans. Legends of unspeakable horrors emerging from Daerrûn fuel these fears and people who have dared to travel here often return... different. The small island is Daerrai and no one is known to have travelled there. * The Jun Empire: Emperor Wei holds three states. Junault, Seinhault and Barault. These states each have their own strengths, so holding all three gives the empire tremendous power. Wei always hopes to take more regions, but the military of Sar are proving particularly troublesome. * Llerwyn: A beautiful land or forests and wildlife, the small population consists of a wide range of outcasts from other regions, as well as the indigenous elves. The best art in Nova is produced here, often of scenes around Llerwyn, and is exported worldwide for massive profits. Some people believe the place to be cursed, with the beauty just a means to draw people in. Invaders often seem to get distracted and usually fall ill when entering Llerwyn. * Whitespires: The peaks hold a barbaric ecosystem of pure hunting and survival. A unique race of humanoids has developed here, the neigerthals, who are hardy enough to survive the cold, dangerous mountaintops. Inside the mountains reside the independent kingdom of Thorren who have a peace treaty with the Jun Empire and provide them with the metals needs to craft their weapons. * Kun: A cold and misty island with a number of exotic fruits found nowhere else in Nova. The people of Kun are civilised but have a primitive society, organising as tribes with only basic structures and tools. They are aware of more advanced technology but prefer to live basic lives, close to nature. * Sar: A fertile land with high crop yields, Sarians are farmers by nature but recognise the threat of the Jun Empire. Exporting a large amount of food has amassed the country a great wealth which it has used to strengthen its military. It also enforces two years of military training for all residents at the age of 16. Sar has a close alliance with Angla, defending them against the Jun Empire and providing them with the food they need, in exchange for skilled warriors. * Angla: A quiet, rural region of scattered villages. Farming the land is difficult, so they would struggle to sustain a larger population. Many residents develop alternative skills, usually fighting. Children are often taught how to use martial weapons from a very early age. Angla's lack of a leader and small population leaves them as targets to the Jun Empire, but support from Sar has so far stopped this from happening. * Egress: The Krale tribes inhabit Egress, holding a long resentment towards Sar. The people are cautious, often wary of outsiders, but not normally physically aggressive. Egress is rather unimportant, so the Krale tribes are usually left to their own devices, with little diplomacy and trade. * Elden: Fauna and flora of Elden almost rivals that of Llerwyn, with Lake Obin being the star attraction. Elden attracts regular visitors, making tourism the biggest source of income for the country. A democratically elected commander is responsible for keeping the peace, but nothing else. Legends say that an aquatic elf settlement exists in the depths of Lake Obin. * Ossu: A diverse, progressive region with the main port to Galben in the capital city of Oilan. Queen Valerie rules with a hands-off approach and puts much of the state's money towards helping the poor and disadvantaged. Free schooling is provided for all residents of Ossu. Their military and guard is relatively small which can lead to troublemakers being left unchecked for too long.